Cassiopea (2016)
| first = Pilot Episode | latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia | final= Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Bathalumang Cassiopea is a fictional character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is also called the "Mata ng Encantadia" because of her prophetic abilities. She protected the territories from the assault of the evil Diwata Adhara by cleaving the Inang Brilyante. She is played by Solenn Heusaff. Profile Cassiopea is the first queen of Lireo who is banished because she divided the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems. She also acts as the guardian of Amihan in fulfilling her prophecy. She reveals the future to anyone in exchange for gold, but later she stopped collecting gold as they were only intended for the creation of the Avatar. She died by a telekinetic energy from Bathalang Arde causing her neck to be dislocated. But later on after the great war of encantadia she was resurrected from the great bathalang emre after regaining his powers he then revived her not only that, she was also proclaimed as a new Bathaluman (Goddess) naming her as the Goddess of the Stars known for seeing the future and the present. Personality As a queen, Cassiopea is a wise and intelligent ruler to her people. Her prudence was exhibited when she chose not to pass her queenship to her adopted daughter LilaSari due to her behavior. She was beloved by most of the inhabitants in Encantadia and not just the Lireans. An elderly encantada even contrasted pirena from the likes of their first queen, an indication that despite being their former queen, the lireans still look up to her and loved her. Cassiopea is also a fair ruler; she did not allow her love for her adoptive child LilaSari, to deprive her of good judgement. After her rule as a queen of lireo, Cassiopea remains an ally of the encantados, aiding them whenever they need it. She would not hesitate to even risk her life for the welfare of her beloved encantados. Her selflessness and motherly love was exhibited when she confronted Arvak, king of the Hathors, despite its dangers because the latter possesses the two brilyantes. In addition, she also fought Ether several times in order to stop the Goddess from spreading terror in encantadia. She fought Ether when the latter tries to abduct Kahlil and Lira. She also fought the bathaluman in order to stop her from helping Hagorn relentlessly. But perhaps her greatest display of sacrifice for the Encantados was cleaving the Inang Brilyante and giving them to the four nations despite the disapproval of Bathalang Emre. Bravery was also exhibited by Cassiopea when she faced the Hadezars in order to stop them from infiltrating the Lirean castle. Just like any other diwata, Cassiopea is also capable of making mistakes. A good example was when she chose to cleave the Inang Brilyante thinking that it is the best way to protect if from the hands of Adhara. This miscalculation was proven incorrect as only the inang brilyante or another ivtre could vanquish the Hadezars. Although aligned to do good, Cassiopea also considers the weight of her actions and how it could affect the entire world of Encantadia. For instance, despite Pirena's evil scheme, Cassiopea did not hesitate to lie for her in order to save her from being killed by Danaya. Story Prior to the Prologue Cassiopea was the first queen to ever rule the queendom of Lireo. She joined forces with the other three kingdoms against Etheria led by Avria who wanted to conquer the other kingdoms. Because of the combined forces of the four kingdoms, they were able to defeat Avria and her army and the Etherian's defeat resulted to their kingdom's destruction. At some point during her reign, the news of a Lirean soldier turning into a stone by merely looking at a baby had reached her. Cassiopea sent for the baby and ordered it to be brought to her. She gave the baby a mask to shield everyone from her curse. She named the baby LilaSari and adopted her so that she can monitor her. She watched LilaSari grow up and train but she didn't see the qualities befitting the queen of Lireo in her. She frankly told LilaSari that she will not be her heir unless she changes her ways which made LilaSari extremely angry. On the night when Cassiopea wasn't around, LilaSari went into a killing rampage. Cassiopea returned to Lireo to stop her and they fought each other until sunrise. Cassiopea decided to end their battle once and for all by summoning the Inang Brilyante. She ordered the gem to bring LilaSari to Carcero where she can no longer hurt anyone anymore. When LilaSari was finally gone, Cassiopea cried feeling sorrowful for what she had to do. Debut Appearance After destroying Adhara's airship, Cassiopea shattered the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems using the Kabilan (unknown to her that a fifth piece flew all the way to the ocean and ended up in the seashore), then gave each gems to Adamya, Hathoria, Sapiro and Lireo's respective rulers (Imaw, Arvak, Armeo and Mine-a) to prevent Adhara from acquiring them and to help ensure an era of peace in the kingdom. However, Bathalang Emre wasn't pleased with Cassiopea's actions so he cursed her with eternal life (immortality) and banished her from Lireo. Since then Cassiopea would watch over Lireo from afar. Upon learning about the Hathors attacking the Adamyans in order to take possession of their gem of water, Cassiopea heads to Hathoria in pure rage. There she speaks to king Arvak and reminded the Hathors of their promise to use the gem of fire for the good of encantadia but it seems like the Hathors have forgotten, she says. Haughty King Arvak refused to listen to Cassiopea but instead used the gem of fire to hurt her and threaten to hurt her more if she doesn't leave Hathoria. At this, Cassiopea became even more enraged and uttered a prophecy about a child who would grow up to be a mighty and courageous leader who would eventually cause Hathoria's downfall. The said child will be born at the same time of King Arvak's death. This enrages the king but Cassiopea flees the scene before he could harm her. Encantados/Encantadas would come to her to ask for her future forecasts in exchange of gold but if it is for Encantadia's sake she will not hesitate to provide information using her powers. Once she warned Minea about the Hathor's plans for the infant Amihan; she advised Mine-a to bring Amihan to the World of Mortals to ensure the safety of Encantadia's fated savior. She then warned Mine-a of her impending doom but Mine-a's future got changed. Cassiopea then realizes her visions are not a hundred percent accurate. Soon after she warns Mine-a about her approaching death. After meddling with the current happenings in Encantadia by reviving Ybarro through her blood of longevity, the Bathalumang Ether cursed Cassiopea to be unable to leave the Lirean forest so that she would not be able to interfere with the happenings in Encantadia again. Ether states that only Bathalas like her have the right to choose who dies and who lives. However, this did not stop Cassiopea from providing help and guidance to the Sang'gres whenever they're in need. After the meeting of the councilmen, It was decided that Mira is unfit to rule and so the queenship remained to Amihan. Mira overheard their decision and was offended by it. She ran to the forest and saw Cassiopea. She asked the first queen if she would be queen and Cassiopea told her that she will abdicate the crown for a mortal man. Mira went back to the castle and told her mother, Amihan about this. Pirena overheard the conversation and went to Cassiopea, warning her to stay away from her daughter and dashing towards her, only to be pushed back. Also, she would never hesitate to lie if she thinks that it's for the good of Encantadia. On one ocassion, she lied to Amihan and Danaya about the true happenings of Alena and her whereabouts for fear that Danaya would kill their traitorous older sister, Pirena, upon learning the truth. She simply says that Pirena must live in order for her to fulfill her destiny in Encantadia. Cassiopea played a pivotal role in restoring Alena's memory after being brainwashed by Pirena and Hitano. After being abducted by the barbaros, Alena managed to escape and wandered through the forest. As the helpless sang'gre ran across the vast woods, Cassiopea saw her and brought back her lost memories. After some time, Cassiopea was somehow able to fight Bathalumang Ether's curse and leave the forest and she followed Alena when she headed to Ether to ask for her son Kahlil's whereabouts. Alena's son who is fated to harm Lira which Cassiopea saw in one of her visions. She eavesdrop on their conversation and learned that Khalil will die in the battle between Amihan's forces against Hagorn's that is occuring at the moment. The Bathaluman also says that despite Khalil being under her protection she cannot do anything about his fated death. Alena refuses to believe Ether's words calling her a liar and angrily leaves the scene. Ether then being aware of Cassiopea's presence calls out to her. The Bathaluman is impressed that Cassiopea was able to fight her curse and praises her; although she's not really happy about it. Cassiopea then says that although she feels sorry for Alena for her son she is relieved that the protection (some kind of magic) she made for Lira against Khalil worked. This angered Ether and she hurls a fireball at her from her mouth but Cassiopea flees the scene before the bathaluman could harm her. When the Sang'gres Danaya, Pirena, and Lira head to the labyrinth of Balbal for the gintong binhi (golden grain) in an attempt to revive the deceased Khalil, they find Balbal (the creature who guards the binhi) wounded in the chest, having a hard time breathing, and dying. Danaya then orders the brilyante ng lupa (earth gem) to heal the creature's wounds and then asks him for a gintong binhi in exchange for her help. However, the creature says that he had a gintong binhi with him but a powerful creature attacked him and stole it not long ago. In a flashback it reveals that Cassiopea was the powerful creature who attacked Balbal and stole the gintong binhi from him for fear that Danaya would try to use it to revive Khalil and her visions of him come true. Later on she comes to Lira's aid when the Sang'gres Alena and Pirena kindnap her where she fought the two and beat them easily allowing Lira to escape. She tells the hateful and furious Sang'gre Alena that she is aware of the pain that Alena is experiencing because of her loss and expresses her sympathy. She also tells the Sang'gres to make amends and clear their disputes for being united is the only way for them to defeat the evil king Hagorn and be the saviors of Encantadia that she believes they are. However, the Sang'gres wouldn't hear of it so she left them and followed Lira. This time, she bravely fought the evil Bathalumang Ether who wishes to harm Lira (who is unconscious at this time) but fails for she was overpowered by Ether who then removes her prophetic abilities so that she won't be able to help her beloved Sang'gres. Ether then goes on to erase her memories of their current encounter and using her mind-controlling power she orders her to go home. Lira who now gains consciousness pleads for Cassiopea's help but Cassiopea who is not herself at the moment seems to not hear her as if her mind was stolen. She then leaves the scene leaving Lira alone with Ether. On her way home, she encounters the Sang'gres Amihan and Danaya who also formed a search party for Lira and ask for her help. However, with her memories tampered and prophetic powers removed she is unable to provide the help they're asking. The Sang'gres then bid her goodbye to resume the search leaving Cassiopea wondering why she can't use her powers. After some time, Cassiopea regained her gift of foresight once again, prophesizing that if Hagorn raised his child, encantadia will be in grave danger. In order to save Lira-sari from her imminent demise once she found her daughter, Cassiopea contrived with Alena in order to keep Deshna hidden, thereby saving Lira-sari and the entire world of encantadia. The two diwatas gave deshna to a Nymfa for safekeeping. Everything was fine between Cassiopea and her adoptive daughter, Lira-Sari, until Ether came and told Lira-Sari the truth. Lira-Sari, in a state of distraught, confronted her mother about it and a battle ensued between the two, ending with Cassiopea telling Lira-Sari about her fate if she insisted to take back her child. When Hagorn and his undead army infiltrated lireo, Cassiopea attempted to help the diwatas by defending the passage way to the queendom, only to be wounded by the sheer number of hadezars hagorn acquired from his conquest in balaak. During the peak of the siege in Lireo, Cassiopea also foresee the death of either of the two sanggres, Alena or Amihan. As a result of the prophecy, Amihan eventually died at the hands of Hagorn during the siege in Sapiro. After seeing Amihan's return from encantadia, Cassiopea mustered her will and decided to fight Ether in order to eliminate one of Hagorn's powerful allies and to stop the Bathaluman from repeatedly interfering with the events in encantadia. Cassiopea went to the fallen kingdom of Etheria and challenged Ether to fight her in combat. Displeased by seeing a diwata challenge her --a bathaluman, Ether fought Cassiopea in order to prove that her power is beyond Cassiopea's reach. Cassiopea, being a powerful diwata, managed to hold her own against a bathaluman, even managing to strike some punches, and blast the bathaluman with her magic. Ultimately, Cassiopea wounded the bathaluman using her sword, Kabilan, and the latter decided to transform into a giant serpent in order to subdue Cassiopea. Although it seemed as though there was no hope and the serpent Goddess would eventually crush Cassiopea with her weight, the diwata threw her weapon towards the head of the giant serpent and speared Ether while she is still caught off guard. Heavily wounded, the Bathaluman has to retreat in order to save her life. After her confrontation with Ether, Cassiopea received a "Brilyante" with powers yet to be revealed. Cassiopea's sword is later seen glowing while Hagorn summons the beast of Ether's "Bertud" After Hagorn's death, Ether bit Lira-Sari, spreading her venom unto her and setting a protective incantation so that no one would see her until she agrees to follow the Bathaluman in spreading terror and darkness once again in Encantadia. Knowing that Ether was behind the disappearance of her adopted daughter, Cassiopea crashed Ether's Lair and once again challenged the Bathaluman. In contrast to the previous result of their battle, the Bathaluman won and almost managed to kill Cassiopea until Emre came to the diwata's rescue. After Emre defeated Ether, he went back to Etheria to talk to Cassiopea. He explained that the remains of the once proud kingdom of Etheria is disappearing because Ether finally left, but warned Cassiopea that the evil bathaluman will return once again to rebuild her kingdom. He told Cassiopea that the she will indeed become a bathala some day but she would have to face more difficulties. He also took back the curse that restricts Cassiopea from entering Lireo. Immediately after Emre left, Cassiopea went to the Lirean castle to warn them about Ether's return. She told them to fix everything because darkness will fall once again in encantadia once the evil bathala returns. She also calls for Danaya to read Amihan's will. Once the will of Amihan is read, Cassiopea told Danaya that it is unthinkable of abdicating the throne of Lireo as it more important than anything else. She, alongside Pirena, crowned Danaya as the new queen of Lireo. Once lireo is restored, the sang'gres brought the elemental gems to Cassiopea where she united them, once again becoming the Mother Gem. New threat Arc Years passed and Lireo became once again progressive. Cassiopea once again left Lireo in order to stay in her own Island where she devoted herself into prayer in order to purify herself and transcend to become a bathaluman. While praying, she was fetched by Alena and Imaw, telling her that the time has come in order for her to do her duties. Cassiopea is later seen walking around a barren land, during which she exhibited her ability of life force manipulation, restoring the vegetation and plants on the land. During Lira and Mira's training, Cassiopea transfigured herself into several powerful creatures in order to test the diwanis' skill as well as her power. She congratulated them for finishing their training and hugged them to show her affection. Cassiopea later went to her lair where she found Evades who warned her about a nightmare regarding the diwata. Evades told him that such dream serves as omen and Cassiopea should be more cautious because although Ether could be defeated, she is still a formidable foe and Cassiopea should be more prudent now more than ever as she is about to become a bathaluman. Although Cassiopea tried to be vigilant with Ether, her attempt to use divination in order to see Ether was futile as the bathaluman is being protected by her power. Despite being unable to see her, Cassiopea felt her and she prepared against the bathaluman's attack. She was instantaneously immobilized by the bathala however, wrapping herself around Cassiopea. Cassiopea projected energy to repel the bathaluman in which she succeeded. Afterwards, The bathaluman and the diwata talked for a moment. Cassiopea once said that bathalumang ether is becoming less powerful while Ether expressed her disgust to Cassiopea for using her power against her. Ether mocked Cassiopea, telling her that her curse is done and she's now mortal. A battle is about to ensue when Avria suddenly restrained Cassiopea from the back. While restrained, Ether used her magic in order to all Avria to possess Cassiopea's body. Cassiopea is later seen possessed by Avria, wearing a black dress with several black accessories and a black staff. Cassiopea has been struggling ever since Avria possessed her body. At first, she was able to match the Etherian Queen's power. However, as time passes by, her power continues to fade as Avria's power grows. She is being tormented continuously by Avria to convince her to just leave her body. Nonetheless, Cassiopea's fortitude allowed her to continue to say in her body despite all the pain that she has to endure at the hands of her possessor. When Avria attempted to steal the elemental gems, Cassiopea mustered her strength in order to fight the Etherian queen and to once again take possession of her body. At first, Cassiopea found it difficult to gain the higher ground in battle, however she soon managed to defeat Avria and possess her body once again. A battle ensued with Avria and Cassiopea once the latter gained her physical body. Cassiopea demanded that she return the looks she stolen from Cassiopea as well as the gems. Once again, Cassiopea defeated Avria and took possession of the gems, leaving Avria weakened. Asval suddenly wounded Cassiopea in order to help the hara of Etheria. Together with Asval, Avria tried to steal the Fire gem. Her efforts of taking the Fire gem was futile as the gem still considers Pirena as its wielder. In addition, the fire gem does not recognize Avria as it only recognizes Cassiopea and any of its previous masters. Because of this Avria left, stealing the brilyante ng diwa instead. Cassiopea was later arrested for allegedly stealing the brilyante ng diwa and for killing the Lirean soldiers. The Sang'gres together with Ybrahim later interrogated Cassiopea. Despite Cassiopea's truthful answers, the Sang'gres would not listen to her because she is the only person last seen in the Castle's Chamber. Furthermore, the Brilyante ng Diwa was last seen before Cassiopea entered the Lirean Castle. She was later put to the test when Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim demanded the elemental gems of Fire, Earth and Air respectively to incinerate Cassiopea's body if she is lying. Much to the dismay of the Sang'gres, the elemental gems did not burn Cassiopea as the later is telling the truth. Proven innocent, Cassiopea was set free. Back in the Lirean throne room, Cassiopea told the Sang'gres that only two Etherians, namely Avria and Andora, are resurrected, and together with the remaining Hadezars of Hagorn, Amarro and Asval, are the few people who comprise the belligerent of Etheria. Despite their small population however, Cassiopea still warned the Sang'gres not to be complacent as Ether enhanced their abilities and they are more powerful now compared before. Later on, Cassiopea followed Pirena and Danaya when they infiltrated the Etherian Castle, stating that the people there owe her much for using her body to commit evil crimes. She, together with Danaya, fought a Pirena, who was mind controlled by Andorra. After returning from Lireo, Cassiopea went to her island with Imaw to activate a table (which came from Emre in Devas to hold the Mother Gem) containing the seals of the elemental gems. She explained that these seals would allow her to navigate the chosen successors of the gems if another Sang'gre dies. She uttered her fairwell to imaw and told the latter that they will meet again once her task is done. Afterwhich, she vanished together with the seals. Powers and Abilities According to Imaw, Cassiopea is the most powerful being (Bunggaitan in enchan) alive, capable of transcending into a bathala. Despite not wielding any gem, she is capable of defeating the Bathalumang Ether. According to Emre himself, Cassiopea is to be a bathala some day. Unlike other Sang'gres whose only inborn ability is teleportation, Cassiopea possesses multiple abilities. * Precognition -''' Cassiopea is capable of seeing future events. Cassiopea was the person who predicted the fall of Hathoria at the hands of a brave leader, supposedly Amihan, the daughter of Mine-a. She also predicted the destruction of encantadia if Hagorn raised his daughter, Deshna. Cassiopea also dreamt of one of the Sang'gre's sudden demise. In one of her confrontations with Ether, the bathaluman casted a curse that would block Cassiopea's precognition. However, Cassiopea managed to dispel the curse with an unknown incantation. *'Telepathy - '''Cassiopea is capable of transmitting information without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. Using her telepathy, Cassiopea cautioned Mine-a about the dangers impending her daughter, Amihan, if she is raised in Encantadia. During Hagorn's search for his daughter, Cassiopea also telepathically communicated with Alena to convince her to take the child for her own to protect Deshna from being raised by a wicked father. * '''Teleportation -' Similar to the sang'gres, Cassiopea is also capable of travelling to vast distances within a second, without having to travel the space in between. At one point however, Cassiopea's teleportation ability was limited within the Forest due to the curse of Ether. The curse of Ether was eventually dispelled by Cassiopea herself using an unknown incantation. * 'Energy Manipulation and Projection -' a distinctive ability of Cassiopea that separates her from the rest of the Sang'gres, Cassiopea is capable of manipulating and projecting energy at her will. Cassiopea manipulated energy to push pirena when the latter tried to attack her. Furthermore, Cassiopea is also capable of projecting energy for offensive purposes. For instance, Cassiopea projected energy bolts during her battles with bathalumang Ether. Cassiopea is also capable of manipulating energy to serve as a force field. In one occasion she used this ability to repel all of the Hadezars who are dashing towards her. In another occasion, Cassiopea used it to shield herself from Ether's attempt to kill her. In another occasion Cassiopea used it to create a powerful barrier to prevent Haliya from teleporting back to the Twin Moons. *'Life force Manipulation - '''in her quest to becoming a bathaluman, Cassiopea acquired her ability to manipulate the life surrounding her. She is seen growing back the trees and vegetation on the barren land where she stood. *'Transfiguration - 'Cassiopea is capable of transfiguring herself in becoming powerful creatures such as the guardian of balaak, the guardian of gintong binhi and an ethereal blue firebird. She used this skill in training the diwanis, Lira and Mira to become better and more powerful sang'gres. * '''Divination -' A separate ability from her Precognition, Cassiopea is capable of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown using supernatural means. Cassiopea often uses her "Mahiwagang Kawa" or Magical Cauldron in practicing divination. She used divination in trying to locate Kahlil. She also used divination in perusing if Lira is truly the daughter of Amihan. She is the only known diwata who is capable of divination. * 'Recuperation -' Cassiopea is capable of healing herself rapidly. She used this ability to rapidly heal herself when she was attacked by a distraught Adhara, who attacked her because of the sudden loss of the Lirean crown. * 'Resurgence -' Due to her immortal blood, Cassiopea is capable of reviving the dead. Cassiopea used this ability to revive Ybrahim who was fatally wounded by a poisoned arrow from Asval. But when her curse was taken away, she no longer was immortal. However, she still retains this power as she has her heritage as an ancestor of Diwatas as long as it has Emre's blessing she can revive the dead. * 'Gem Taking - '''Because she is the first holder and master of the elemental gems she can forcibly take them away from an current owner however it will all the depends in the obedience of the gems if they will still follow and obey Cassiopea. * '''Theriantrophy - '''Cassiopea is capable of transforming herself into any form of animals, she used this ability when she was trying to break free from ether's hold. * '''Mind Control -' Cassiopea is capable of controlling other creatures, people or ivtre/hadezars using her magic. * '''Curse Inducement - '''Cassiopeia can place any curse on anyone or anything. She once used this ability to curse Andora and Asval as a form of punishment for killing the new generation of gem keepers. She placed a curse mark in their neck which gives an excruciating and painful feeling to the bearer whenever they try to commit something evil. Cassiopeia using her clairvoyance.PNG|Cassiopea using precognition. Giphy (2).gif|Cassiopea's Telephatic ability. Giphy (6).gif|Cassiopea using her powers to quickly heal her wounds caused by Adhara. File:Giphy (3).gif|Cassiopea using her own blood to revive Ybrahim who was fatally wounded by Asval. Giphy (4).gif|Cassiopea using her magic cauldron in finding the location of Kahlil. Giphy (5).gif|Cassiopea transfigured into the Mancao in order to test Lira and Mira. Output VXsFd7.gif|Cassiopea repels the Hadezar by projecting energy. Giphy-downsized-large.gif|Cassiopea transforming into an eagle to escape from Ether. Giphy-downsized-large (1).gif|Cassiopea reclaiming the elemental gemstones from Avria. Limitation of Cassiopea's Divination It is proved that Cassiopea's divination does have '''limitations. # Cassiopea's ability of divination was blocked by the Bathalumang Ether, first in looking for Kahlil and then on Lira. It seems that the Bathaluman wants to fulfill what is destined to happen, so, she gave Kahlil a snake bracelet that blocks Cassiopea's ability of divination. # Arde gave Adhara and who ever is with her an ability to "cloak" so they will not be seen by Cassiopea. First, when Adhara and Lilasari stole the Kabilan, Cassiopea did not feel their presence and when Amihan wanted to see Lira through the mahiwagang kawa, it did not show them anything as Lira was with Adhara and Lilasari. # Bathalas or Bathalumans are the only known beings who could hinder Cassiopea's seer-like power throughout the series. Trivia *Although Cassiopea knew that Pao Pao would be the one to save Amihan, she did not know the existence of the Ikalimang Brilyante until Pao Pao summoned it. *Her name means "shining fairy in the dark". *Cassiopea has been able to defeat the Bathalumang Ether on many fights, and so far is the only known Encantada who can do that. *In Episode 146, Emre confirmed that Cassiopea will indeed become a bathala some day but she would have to undergo more trials in her way. *Imaw once said that Cassiopea is the oldest being in Encantadia, that is because not only is she powerful she was also cursed by Emre to become immortal for years and by that she hasn't died and has lived for so long. *Cassiopea can use her blood to revive people since she is a diwata of such great power, just as long as it has Emre's blessing. * Cassiopea will appear in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Gallery Illustration Inang Brilyante Emre Cassiopea.png|Illustration of Emre giving the Mother Gem to Cassiopea Concept Art Cassiopea Concept.jpg GIFs Gallery Cassiopea Solenn.jpg|Cassiopea using telepathy (left) and cleaving the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems (right) Cassiopea sonic boom.png|Cassiopea wields the Inang Brilyante and obliterates Adhara's Airship Armada Giphy-downsized-large (2).gif|Cassiopea using the Inang Brilyante to destroy Adhara's armada. Giphy-downsized-large (3).gif|Cassiopea cleaving the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems using the Kabilan. Giphy (7).gif|Cassiopea with the Four elemental gems after cleaving the Inang Brilyante. Cassiopeia pushing pirena.gif|Cassiopea defends herself from Pirena's impending attack Output eDiASw.gif|Cassiopea restores Alena's memories CassiopeaHalf.png|Cassiopea after being freed from Ether's curse. Output nuYMfz.gif|Cassiopea projects an energy bolt to the wounded Bathalumang Ether Output STqc1H.gif|thumb|Cassiopea returns to Lireo Giphy-downsized-large (4).gif|Cassiopea gets angry at Emre for not taking care of the Trainees. Outift Gallery Cassiopea casual.jpg Cassiopea's_new_attire.PNG image Cassiopea.jpg Queen Cassiopea.png CASSIOPEA.jpeg Cassiopea20168.png CassiopeaNightGown.jpeg|Cassiopea in her night gown attire as Queen 548268|Cassiopea being possessed by the soul of Avria IMG_1555.JPG|Cassiopea in her new attire for the Second season. Others IMG_094_Cassiopea_Tease.jpg Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Hara Category:Residents of Devas Category:Bathala